


Small Favors - Fan Art

by BlitheFool



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Pete Wisdom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Small Favors - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780141) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



  
  
  



End file.
